Shin (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Shin= |-|Kibitoshin= Summary Shin, the East Supreme Kai, primarily known just as Supreme Kai, is the ruler of the eastern area of both the living and the other worlds in the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely High 3-A | 4-B, likely High 3-A Name: Shin, East Supreme Kai, East Kaioshin | Kibitoshin Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: At least 5 million years old Classification: Shin-jin | Fused being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Chi Manipulation, Chi sensing, Can create various celestial bodies, Telepathy (Mind Reading), Telekinesis, Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Limited Matter Manipulation (Magically materialized a block of Katchin), Longevity, Resurrection (At the cost of his own life), Resistant to Empathic Manipulation | All previous abilities Attack Potency: Solar System level (Piccolo described their power as being "dimensions apart". Seems to possess the same level of strength as Goku from the Cell Games, based on his precautions against Dabura, who is as strong as Cell. Could stun SS2 Gohan with his telekinesis), likely High Universe level (Only involves himself in mortal affairs when the fate of the universe is on the line, and he presumably created all of the infinite planets that occupy the universe. The universe is stated to be infinite, multiple times. Also, he consider's Babidi's strength to be "nothing to sneeze at", and he almost destroyed the universe) | Solar System level, likely High Universe level (Given the exponential increase in power granted by fusions, Kibitoshin should be this powerful, but was stated to be no match for Buu) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lifted a block of katchin with telekinesis) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely High Universal | Solar System Class, likely High Universal Durability: Solar System level, likely High Universe level | Solar System level, likely High Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (As a Kaioshin, he is responsible for the creation of celestial bodies across the universe). Low Multiversal with Kai Kai (Able to teleport from the main universe to the Zeno palace, which exists in a separate location from the universes and very far away from them) | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai. Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: If a god of destruction of a universe is killed, the corresponding Kaioshin will die as well | The fusion can be undone by sufficiently powerful magic (Kibitoshin used Porunga to wish himself unfused) Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Kiai:' A form of invisible ki blast fired from the palm. Supreme Kai's version takes the form of a gust of wind powerful enough to stop Majin Buu's advances toward him. *'Energy Last:' A large and powerful violet ball of energy that Supreme Kai charges until it explodes into an energy wave. Supreme Kai uses it in his last attempt to stop Majin Buu. It was able to push Buu back and blast a gaping hole in his stomach. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. *'Mind Reading:' The ability to read others minds and hear their thoughts. Supreme Kai used this technique to read Piccolo's thoughts while they were facing each other in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Instantaneous Movement:' Kaioshin can teleport across the universe without the need for a ki signature to lock onto. *'Telekinesis:' Kaioshin was able to use this to immobilize Gohan in the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. Key: Shin | Kibitoshin Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3